Epoch
by GreenTea4062
Summary: It was all because of this red-headed girl with a pair of familiar green eyes that were eerily similar to that particularly brave, black haired girl ― the Girl-Who-Lived's eyes. (Harry/Shisui. Fem!Harry. Cedric!Shisui)
1. Awaken

Shisui stood there, taking it all in.

The barge of foreign, but familiar memories.

The first thing that crossed his mind was: Cedric Diggory.

It was not his name and at the same time, he felt he was called that, once upon a time.

It was all because of this redhead girl with a pair of familiar green eyes that were eerily similar to that particularly brave black haired girl ― the Girl-Who-Lived's eyes. The difference was that this girl didn't wear glasses.

He didn't know who she was, yet he knew she wouldn't do anything sort of harmful to him. The redhead had suddenly barged through his home like she owned it, woken him from his deep slumber, placed her hand on his chest, her hand giving something of an aura of some sorts that closely resembled chakra, yet not.

"Do you feel it?" she asked, breathless. A grin on her face, showing the excitement or the happiness she felt at the moment.

Shisui took a step back as soon as she was up close to his face. Not heeding his aversion in having her face close to his, the girl directed her green eyes at him. They were sparkled with hope and nostalgia. It was too much for him to comprehend this that he could only stutter out, "Excuse me?"

"Magic," the girl breathed the word like it was the most sacred thing in the world. The wind from the fan blew her vivid, rose-colored red hair as she beamed up at him, "Your magic. Do you feel it coursing through your body? Do you remember having it?"

"Er," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Come again?" Magic? What the heck did this girl talking about? Not sure of her purpose for marching in his house and not even taking her shoes off even, Shisui chose to smile down at her, his posture polite yet uncomfortable. His eyes not missing the disappointment that flashed across her features as he tilted his head, motioning at her to explain further.

"You should feel your magic by now," the girl muttered, eyes narrowed to the ground. "Or is this guy too thick to recognise it?" she huffed, hands on either side of her hips. "Do you know the Girl-Who-Lived," Shisui's eyes widened considerably, his temples throbbed all of sudden, "by the name of Lucia James Potter?"

His dark eyes locked on the girl's green ones. Only the sound of the fan in his room kept him from losing himself in it.

"Potter?" He tasted the feel of the name, the familiarity hit him hard, like wading through the ocean. It felt like he crashed into his neighbour's roof the first time he tried using Shunshin repeatedly to get home faster after a particularly exhausting mission. "Lucy Potter?" he repeated with his tone of voice full of incredulity.

The girl's eyes, brimming with tears, focused on him and him only as she raised his hand to cup the side of his face. "Tell me," she whispered, yet her voice was clearly heard, "What was your name?"

He straightened his back, his eyes changed colour to his three tomoe Sharingan as he gazed back at her. He examined her face, the red hair framing her face and narrowed his eyes after he let the dark grey of his natural eye color bleed back to his eyes.

"It's Cedric," he inhaled sharply, "Diggory."

"I was right," the redhead squeezed shut her eyes as her lips thinned into a thin, relieved smile. "You remember everything now?" The girl ― most likely Lucy Potter by the reaction he got from her when he said the name ― smiled at him.

"Not exactly," he let out a small, sardonic chuckle, "After all, the last memory I have of life as Cedric Diggory was you, Lucy Potter." He took a moment to pause and let the flash of green of the Killing Curse reside on the back of his mind, "What is your name now, if I may ask? You certainly have a different look now."

"You're one to talk. If it wasn't for Kushina, my relative, insisting for me to accompany her to the visit the Uchiha District, I wouldn't feel the small magic you've been radiated as you sleep and recognise you as a fellow reincarnated with magic," she sighed. "My name is Uzumaki Momiji, by the way."

"If I'm correct, that translates as ' _Swirling Maple Leaves_ ' in English." The redhead nodded to him in confirmation, eyes filled with humour. "It definitely suits you," he uttered, eyes warm. He lifted his eyebrow, "Ah, that's right. You've woken me up with the noise, I've almost forgotten that you were rudely barging in someone's house." At her apologetic smile, Shisui let it slide and grabbed the hand that cupped his cheek and squeezed it, "And my name is Shisui Uchiha ― or by this world's custom and language that is suspiciously similar to Japanese ― Uchiha Shisui."

"Shisui." Momiji uttered, trying the name. "It's an all right name, I guess."

"Hey, now." He knew she was joking when she smirked playfully at him.

"You don't know how glad I am now that I can complain about this world oddities to someone," she laughed, eyes crinkled with joy. "I don't have to talk in an absurdly polite way now. It's unbelievable, to talk to an Uchiha and not attaching an honorific."

His eyes softened as he stated, "It's maddening, isn't it?" Shisui sat on the edge of his bed. "Do you still remember English?" he asked, as he pulled the girl's hand to sit beside him.

A confused smile formed on her face, "Not really. Maybe? I mean, I've been speaking this language ― it's officially named the Elemental Countries' Standard Language, by the way ― for almost fifteen years now. I've never tried to teach English to anyone. Well, I tried to teach a few basic words to Naruto, also my relative, but it's quite unsuccessful."

"Fifteen years, huh," he lamented, feeling the age he was supposed to be. "You're only one year younger than me ― unlike before, eh, Lucy?"

"Call me Momiji, please. Lucy sounds like 'Rushy' in this language we're speaking with," she spoke, waving her hand. "And it confuses my brain, too, datteba ―" Momiji stopped momentarily and urgently said, "Anyway, I think I should go now. Talk to you later, Shisui!"

His window was abruptly opened, and a second later, she was gone.

Trying to see if he was awake, not dreaming all of this, he pinched his cheeks and slapped it for a few times for good measures.

The world around him didn't crumble.

"This is definitely not a dream," he concluded lamely, still sitting there in his pyjamas. "I'm a Wizard," Shisui exhaled and whispered, "again."

For a moment, he was mulling things over until a horrified voice bellowed from downstairs, "Shisui! Why is there a trail of dirt in our house?"

Oh, bugger. It must have been Lucy ― Momiji's footprints.

He couldn't fault her, she might have been too excited to think of slipping off her footwear and not dirtying up his house.

Sighing in amusement, he responded loudly, "Don't worry, Mum, I'm going to clean it!"

He couldn't help but let the grin on his face stretched wider as he jumped from his sitting position to stand, excited at the novelty of having the knowledge, the answers to the unexplained things that occurred around him. He had speculated it was because of his unique chakra, but he knew now that that theory was not that far-off, considering that just now a girl named Uzumaki Momiji came and made him remember his past life.

Shisui could think about this later and track her down because he was going to clean the floor first.

With a spell, of course. He could definitely do it wandless if it was a simple task such as cleaning.

Now that he regained his memories of them, he couldn't wait to show it off to Itachi. Not that he would explain about magic to his friend, better to discuss that first with Momiji.

The image of her red hair came to his mind and for the first time in his life, he noticed the lack of redheads in this world. Lucy didn't have red hair before, she looked quite like a female James Potter with Lily Potter's green eyes, but now, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he missed seeing red hair that was quite a common sight in Hogwarts.

Though, her red hair was a sight to see. It couldn't be compared to the Weasleys' for sure.

* * *

 **Note: Forgive me for the horrid English this fic has. I'm learning English by myself through watching movies and reading books, and have never speaking in English in all my life, so please understand the shortcomings this fic has.**


	2. Reason

"Where were you?"

Momiji's smile twitched, probably because after all these years, she was still were a horrible liar, "Um, nowhere?"

She couldn't just tell that she had illegally entered someone's house because she finally found the one Death told her when he gave her a chance to have this life, could she? Kushina would probably think she had finally gone wanker or something.

"Honestly, I thought something was wrong what with you suddenly gone off without even telling me," Kushina's violet eyes stared down at her with worry. Momiji made a face at that ― did she have to be reminded that no matter in what world, she would be shorter than practically everyone? "Don't do that again."

She could tell that Kushina was pleading with her eyes and she gazed away from those eyes that somehow reminded her of Ron's. She held in a sigh, frustrated that there was nothing she could do to help her distant cousin's condition.

Momiji knew that Kushina didn't really believe her words that she would finally stay for a long time ― here in Konoha ― because after she had saved Kushina from dying seven years ago, she ran off to find the one who let the Kyūbi out of her distant cousin's seal, to ensure the safety of the village that made Kushina happy.

Sure, she visited Konoha here and there to check on Kushina's health and bond with Naruto, but after she discovered that Kushina couldn't recover completely from the extraction and that she would be gone within a few months, weeks, or even days, she chose to stay in Konoha permanently ― or at least until Naruto was capable of taking care of himself. Naruto, her god-son, would be left orphaned with no one to care for him if she didn't stay, and she didn't have it in her heart to just leave him be.

"I promised, didn't I? I will stay here to watch over Naruto," she pursed her lips, green eyes darkening. "Oh yeah, Nee-san, I think you're neglecting your son over there," she pointed over Kushina's shoulder.

Naruto ― a cute godson she never asked for, but glad that Kushina let her to be his god-mother ― was playing, or running together, with an almost equally cute black haired boy around his age. It seemed to be a game of tag, with a boy a few years younger than her as the 'it'. It looked comical to her that the boy was too tall to play the game with a two short kids.

"As long as they aren't playing rough, it's good," Kushina grinned. Her smile was radiant, like she didn't have the knowledge of how short her lifespan was. Momiji couldn't quite understand how this woman could be this strong, but she admired her distant cousin's will nonetheless.

Eyes wandering to the scenery before her, she watched the kids play. Playing rough in this world meant, using chakra and jutsu. Momiji hummed in understanding. "Mikoto-san's kids?" she inquired. The 'it' and the kid around Naruto's age resembled each other too much to not be siblings.

Kushina nodded her head, "The 'it' is Uchiha Itachi, twelve years old, ANBU captain," Momiji refrained herself from screaming "what" at that absurdity, "and the kid is Uchiha Sasuke, he's in the same age group as Naruto's."

The shock of knowing that someone that young was a captain of an elite squad to kill in the name of this village wearing off, she tried to ignore the hundred questions she had now in her disposal.

"He's taller than me," Momiji muttered while rubbing her chin. "Is the Uchiha feeding him growing potions or something? He's one hundred and seventy centimeters tall, that's for sure."

The Uchiha kid was shorter than Cedric, or Shisui. But Shisui was already sixteen and was over one hundred and eighty centimeters, but she found that reasonable as he was always tall, either in their past lives' world or this world. She concluded that maybe this Itachi hit his puberty earlier than most if by the age of twelve he had already hit his puberty.

Kushina laughed it off, "I don't know about that. I never asked."

"How are Mikoto-san taking the news of, you know?" she quietly asked. Hesitantly, she rested her hand on Kushina's back.

"As you can see, she isn't here," Kushina griped, eyes staring ahead.

"She isn't taking it well," Momiji stated.

Sighing, Kushina looped her arm around Momiji's shoulders, "She offered to take care of Naruto, but I already told her that you will be his guardian."

Momiji shrugged off-handedly, "Well, tell her that any help is welcomed. I could use some help from an experienced mother."

Kushina chuckled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Momiji."

* * *

"Are you a sensor?"

Momiji didn't bother to look back after she asked.

"What if I am?" he responded easily. He sat down beside her, completely drenched in the rain ― like her.

For a brief moment, she flickered her eyes to the side. Shisui was wearing the black garment for the funeral. Did he know Kushina?

Ignoring her curiosity, she resumed her staring into the distance activity and asked, "Why now?" Why now, when she was too emotional to appreciate that he finally approached her now?

A brief humming came from her right, "I don't feel like it before."

She felt the sincerity he gave off. He had a life before he discovered that he had a past life, and she couldn't fault him for not approaching her sooner.

She herself didn't even bother to look for him after that day she forcefully made him remember his past life. She was too busy spending time with Kushina and comforting Naruto, who was unsurprisingly distressed with his mother's sudden death.

"You can cry, you know?" he let out a soft sigh, like he was expecting her to suddenly embrace him and cry.

She didn't know what compelled her to pinch his thigh, but she did it anyways.

"Ouch," she could hear him smile that it made her smile as well. But somehow, the action made her eyes prickled with tears.

A brief moment of silence fell between them.

"Hiding in the rain to hide one's tears isn't that uncommon," he uttered quietly, breaking their illusion of peace.

Like she didn't know that already. She wasn't a child.

It didn't startle her, the sudden wave of chakra coming from her right. She was no sensor, but she knew what that chakra buildup beside her meant. She knew that he was in every country's bingo book ― aside from Konoha and Suna. He was too dangerous with his skill in Genjutsu.

They were first and foremost, shinobi. Not a Wizard and a Witch.

They didn't even have their wands, anyways.

Weakly, Momiji punched his shoulder, "I won't forgive you if you put a Genjutsu on me." He didn't have any intention to harm her that she didn't even consider to run away from him. Maybe he wanted to calm her with Genjutsu or whatever, but she wouldn't allow him.

Rubbing his shoulder, Shisui let out a nervous laugh, "Ahaha, why would I ―"

"Save it." Letting her head fall on to his shoulder, she paid no mind of his complaints. Eyes shut, Momiji quipped to him, "You're asking for this."

At first, he was tense. But in the end, he gave in by resting his head on top of her head.

They were by no means a close friend in their past lives, but somehow, Momiji felt this was okay. That it was okay to do this.

Other than Kushina and Naruto, she didn't have someone to come back to. However, with this, she finally found one more reason to stay in Konoha.

"Shisui."

"Hm?"

She didn't know how she didn't notice it before, but his voice had a calming quality that she let herself drown in it.

"Do you want to meet my godson?"

* * *

 **Reviews are welcomed.**

 **I was motivated to write this chapter and post it as fast as possible because the first chapter has received five reviews! I know I'm over-reacting, but to me, that's a lot.** **Thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
